Szaminit
Szaminit - Szaman, żywioł wody Informacje Szamini, jak go wszyscy nazywają był trzecim, najmniej zdolnym, uczniem Druida Lodziarza. Zna podstawowe czary ale biegle je stosuje. Po ucieczce z Sitri zaciąga się do wojsk Moonblet w oddziałach magów. po ataku na miasto rusza w pogoń za porwanymi dziećmi, gdzie wraz z innymi został pokonany. Wylądował w szpitalu. Pomagał uratować porwaną na cmentarzu dziewczynę i spowodował śmierć Remulusa. Pracował dla Kalksteina aż karawana dotarła do Torfog. Tam też odnaleźli Kliia i stworzyli szczepionkę na swoją chorobę. Szaminit ma specyficzne predyspozycje, jeśli chodzi o urodę kobiet które można zobrazować następująco: Wygląd i umiejętności Wyposażenie Przygody Rozdział I: Ucieczka W spokojną i gwieździstą noc nad wsią Sitri przelatuje spadająca gwiazda i wbija się w ziemię niedalego wioski. Sołtys wysyła na zwiad kilku swoich ludzi aby sprawdzili co to takiego. Odkryli w kraterze metaliczno-zielony kamień który przynieśli do wioski. W czasie kiedy kowal badał znalezisko do wsi dociera informacja, że sąsiednia wioska stoi w płomieniach. Kilku mieszkańców rusza na zwiad i odkrywa wojska królewskie kierujące się w strone Sitri. Bohaterowie pośpiesznie wracają i przygotowują ewakuację całej mieściny. Kierują się do najbliższego miasta Moonblet gdzie szukają schronienia i odpoczywają w obozie dla uchodźców pod miastem. Rozdział I 1/2: Pożar W nocy w obozie uchodźców wybucha pożar. To prowizoryczna kuźnia Gorna stała w płomieniach. Świadkowie widzieli uciekającą niewielką postać. Niestety dla Szaminita to on został oskarżony o podpalenie. Z pomocą przychodzi Remulus, który wyłapał trop uciekiniera. Obaj ruszają za śladami, które prowadzą w głąb lasu do starego kręgu z kamieni. W kręgu jest ukryte wejście zabezpieczone zagadką. Po jej przełamaniu dostają się do szybu starych krypt. Okazuje się, że była to kryjówka goblinów i w końcu pokonują jednego z nich, przywódcę. Bohaterowie zabierają głowę na dowód i oczyszczają Szaminita z oskarżenia. Rozdział II: Obrona Pod Moonblet powstał obóz dla uchodzców. Każdy, kto mógł walczyć zostaje zaciągnięty w szeregi obrońców. Nasi bohaterowie trafiają do różnych jednostek. Flamebringer zostaje zwiadowcą i rusza z innymi aby wypatrywać nadchodzącego wroga. To on jako pierwszy widzi nadchodzące oddziały i wraca z wiadomością o szykującym się ataku. W czasie oblężenia pada brama główna i walka przenosi się na przedpole. Kiedy oddziały obrońców są rozproszone do miasta dostają się jednoski nieprzyjaciela. Amazonka o ognistoczerwonych włosach i dwoma sztyletami w ręku ruszyła prosto na Wilhelma, którego rozbroiła błyskawicznie i odebrała mu kosmiczny kamień którego pilnował. Za nią ruszył w pościg Remulus. Drugim przeciwnikiem był muzyk, który swoją pieśnią zahipnotyzował dzieci i wykorzystując zamieszanie wyprowadził z miasta. Za nimi ruszyli pozostali bohaterowie. W oddaleniu od miasta wywiazała się walka z eskortą a naszą drużyną. Kiedy wydawało się, że dzieci zostały uratowane muzyk uwolnił swoje umiejętności magiczne i pokonał swoich przeciwników. Dzieci zostały porwane a nasi bohaterowie trafili poważnie ranni do świątyni w mieście. Rozdział IV: Wielki Festyn Moonblet przyjeżdża obwoźne ZOO barona Franciszka von Kalksteina. Bohaterowie zostają zaproszeni na pokaz niezwykłych stworzeń i otrzymują od barona ofertę pracy. Popijawa w karczmie zmienia się w bijatykę i ogólne zamieszanie. W całym tym bałaganie ucieka jedno ze stworzeń - GRYF. Bohaterowie ruszają w jego poszukiwaniu na Bagna. Niestety nie udało im się pochwycić żywego stworzenia więc dostarzyli Baronowi głowę bestii. Rozdział V Ruszamy Karawana w końcu ruszyła w dalszą drogę a z nią nasi bohaterowie. Ich obowiązkiem zostaje strzeżenie 4 ostatnich wozów karawany. Kenshi i Joseph zostają przeszkoleni i dosiadają koni. Flamebringer otrzymuje pozycję miotacza, Ray, Szaminit oraz Wilhelm zamykają na wozach pochód. Kiedy podjeżdża do nich zwiadowca z informacją o ciągnącej za nimi watasze wilków informacja nie dociera do czoła karawany. Zawalił Joseph. Za karę On i Ray mają nocną wartę co kończy się niedopilnowaniem i niespodziewanym atakiem watahy. Na szczęście obyło się bez większych zniszczeń. Kiedy karawana dojeżdżała do rzeki Entello zostaje ponownie zaatakowana. Jej śladem bowiem ruszyła banda rabusiów, oprychów i innych szumowin. Nasi bohaterowie musieli bronić swojego życia oraz wozów. Kiedy ostatni z karawany dotarli do mostu ten zostaje zniszczony odcinając rabusiów. Karawana w końcu dociera do Torfog i nasi bohaterowie żegnają się z nią. Ruszają w miasto w poszukiwaniu Kliia - druida którego wskazał im Sheltem. Rozdział VI: Tajemnica Druidów z Lasu Prawdy Drużyna złożona z Kenshi, Szaminita i Flamebringera ruszyła w poszukiwaniu Druida Kliia. Ustalili szybko, że druidzi znajdują się po drugiej stronie miasta za rzeką. Zaskoczyła ich straż na moście, która wymagała przepustki albo pieczęci. Oczywiście nic takiego nie mieli, więc postanowili przelecieć nad rzeką. To jednak odradził im pewien starzec. Kiedy ten tłumaczył Szaminitowi zasady panujące w mieście Flamebringer wykorzystał sytuację i zabrał starcowi pieczęć, którą później przedstawił strażnikom. niestety okazało się, że pieczęć ta należy do maga, więc cała trójka została zatrzymana na przesłuchanie. Po otrzymaniu pouczenia w końcu trafili oni do Kliia. Ten wysłuchał ich historii i problemów z Urbinium. Powiedział, że może przygotować im ochronę, ale potrzebuje kilku składników, które muszą mu dostarczyć. Grupa przeszukiwała targowiska i innych druidów w poszukiwaniu ziół, biblioteki za księgami, oraz gildię górniczą za szlachetnymi kamieniami (tu wyjątkowo dobrze sprawił się Flamebringer). Zioła i Kamienie to nie był problem. Największym wyzwaniem było zdobycie rzadkich ksiąg. Rozdział VII: Połączeni we wspólnym celu Nowy dzień, nowe problemy. Ray ma wewnętrzne rozterki i zastanawia się co musi zrobić dalej. Podobnie Joseph, który wyszedł właśnie z więzienia. Kenshi budzi się w świątyni, ale okazuje się, że kapłani nie są tak dobroduszni, jak uważała i wystawili jej rachunek za nocleg. Szaminit zaś odkrył, że Flamebringer gdzieś przepadł bez śladu. Cała czwórka spotyka się na środku ulicy, gdzie Joseph łamie nos Raya, po czym pozostali go odciągają i udają się do Kliia. Tam Druid po zbadaniu Josepha oznajmia, że ten jest zależy od Raya i muszą się trzymać razem. Wszyscy razem poszukują pozostałych składników wymaganych przez Kliia. Podczas poszukiwani poznają Pasera Mossiego i studenta alchemii Horacego. Szaminit zaś poznał przemiłą Molli. Kiedy wszystko zaczęło się układać i wydawało się, że wszystko jest gotowe wrócili do domu druida. Niestety nie było go a tam znaleźli dziwną zbroję z którą musieli walczyć. Tam też odnaleźli monokl Kliia. Wszczęli śledztwo i okazało się, że Druid został wyprowadzony w towarzystwie dwóch Vah'es, drugiej zbroi i czerwonowłosej młodej kobiety pachnącej lawendą. Po śledztwie i wielu pytaniach ustalili, że dziewczyną była Sylani av Garenta, córka barona mieszkającego na południu. Udają się tam i nie zostają wpuszczeni. Przez kilka dni nikt nie może przeszkadzać baronom, ponieważ jest u nich ważny kupiec. Próbują się zakraść, ale nie udaje im się więc muszą uciekać. Z pomocą przychodzi Mossi, który załatwia Kenshi pracę na zbliżającej się uroczystość. Teraz należy wszystko zaplanować. Rozdział VII: Bal i Licytacja Mossy organizuje pracę dla Kenshi, ale w zamian chce od nich zwój który jest w rękach Barona. Niestety wejście ma tylko kapłanka. Pozostali muszą wejść na własną rękę. Szaminit wykorzystuje Vilka i za opłatą organizuje sobie pracę jako pomagier. Ray i Joseph wykorzystują mapę Winnicy żeby wejść do niej "tajnym tunelem". Szaminit wchodzi do Villi jako pachołek, wykorzystuje nieuwagę żeby przebrać się za służącego, dzięki czemu dostaje się do innej części Villi. Następnie w łazience, po pokonaniu "gównianego ducha" przebiera się w szatę i jest już traktowany jako gość przyjęcia. Po wypytaniu kilku gości dowiaduje się gdzie jest Córka Barona. Ta niechętnie, ale w końcu z nim rozmawia. Niestety nie chce nic powiedzieć na temat Kliia. Kieruje Szaminita do swojego Ojca. Szaminit wraz z Kenshi udają się do Barona. Baron niechętnie, ale z uwagą słucha ich wyjaśnień. Proponuje im pracę, ale dziś, bo ma trochę rzeczy do załatwienia. Prowadzi ich do pokoi i zamyka pod strażą. Rano informuje oboje, że ich testem będzie pozbycie się dwóch złodziei, którzy zostali złapani poprzedniej nocy. Szaminit zostaje wysłany do piwnic gdzie okazuje się, że złapanymi złodziejami są Ray i Joseph którzy próbują uciec razem z Kliie. Szaminit wpada na pomysł, żeby ci dwaj uciekli, ale Kliie został bo chce dowiedzieć się więcej od Barona i pracować dla niego pod przykrywką. Niestety wywiązuje się walka w którą została wplątana również Kenshi. Przepychanki przerywa atak rebeliantów na Villę. Bohaterowie uciekają razem z nimi na południe, do Legowiska. Tam dowiadują się, że rebelianci walczą nie tylko z Baronem, ale głownie z tajemniczym Kupcem który stoi za porwaniami dzieci w różnych miejscach kraju. Na jaw wychodzi również straszna prawda, w zbrojach są umieszczane dzieci otumanione narkotynami. Drużyna wraca do miasta, gdzie musi przemyśleć swoje następne kroki. Rosalie i pamiątka po Ojcu Nasi bohaterowie własnie wydawali pieniądze z ostatniego zlecenia w karczmie Zabójca Pościgów. Kiedy Joseph wraz z Wilhelmem oraz Szaminitem delektowali się tutejszym trunkiem do karczmy weszła zakapturzona osoba. Joseph siedzący twarzą do drzwi obserwował ja kontem oka. Dlatego zauważył kiedy ta zdjęła kaptur i opuściła warkocz ciemnobrązowych włosów. Niestety nie tylko on ją zauważył. Stali bywalcy tanich przybytków zaczęli ją obłapywać na co Joseph wszedł butem w twarz jednego. Wilhelm ruszył za nim gotowy do spuszczenia łomotu. Jedynie Szaminit wstał i dyskretnie oblodził podłogę pod walczącymi. Zaowocowało to tym, że wszyscy bojówkowicze znaleźli się na ziemi. Menele w przewadze 3 na 2 (Szaminit nie poniżył się do otwartego udziału w walce) ogłuszyli bohatera i strażnika. Wtedy rzucili się na Maga który pokonał ich kilkoma szybkimi zaklęciami. Niestety zostali wyproszeni z karczmy. Okazało się, że idzie za nimi tamta dziewczyna, w obronie czci staną Joseph.W ramach podzięki zaprosiła ich do innej karczmy i tam wyjaśniła, że poszukuje silnych i honorowych wojowników, ponieważ ich domostwo zostało napadnięte, ale ani straż miejska ani żandarmeria nie chce im pomóc. Bohaterowie oczywiście zgadzają się i umawiają na wyruszenie następnego dnia. Rosalie prowadzi wojowników i opisuje to co udało jej się ustalić. Joseph ma plan aby nazbierać gałęzi i zaczadzić wojowników w jaskini, ale nikt go nie słucha więc zbiera je sam. Wtedy zobaczył walkę wilków z niedźwiedzicą. Początkowo jej nie rozpoznaje, ale i tak rusza jej na ratunek. Wilhelm, który zobaczył Josepha wbiegającego w krzaki ruszył za nim. Nie wiedział on jednak nic o niedźwiedzicy więc myślał, że idą po prostu zapolować i rzucił się na nią. Na szczęście Joseph wyjaśnia sytuację i niedźwiedzica rusza w swoją stronę. Niestety Wilhelm mocno ranny musi wrócić do miasta. Do kryjówki bandytów docierają wieczorem. Używając kilku forteli pozbywają się większości bandytów i zasypują jaskinię... nici z cichej penetracji... Rano odkopują gruzowisko i wyrzynają niedobitków. Doprowadzają do walki z Hersztem Bandytów i ich magiem z którym wygrywają tylko cudem. W końcu znajdują laboratorium i księgę ojca Rosalie. Ta korzystając z możliwości dokańcza eksperymenty. Po wszystkim ratują jeszcze jeńca i wracają do miasta. Oprócz zapłaty Szaminit otrzymał 3 kostki czerwonego proszku który przewodzi magię a Joseph medalion i pocałunek. KORZENIE MOCY OGNIOBRODY Ray wzywa swoich towarzyszy na spotkanie w karczmie. Ma przed sobą ciężką misję i potrzebuje zaufanych towarzyszy. Tym bardziej dziwi, że Josephowi, Kenshi oraz Szaminitowi wyjaśnia tak niewiele. Tylko tyle, że muszą udać się do Rioweste - miasta położonego nad morzem na północy kraju. Oczywiście po przygotowaniach ruszają w podróż pieszo. Nie mija pół dnia, kiedy trafiają na rycerzy atakowanych przez bandytów. Ci za pomoc zapraszają ich do swojej siedziby - Zamku Dahe. Tam też rycerze Vladik Rymbaba oraz Banja Tigori przedstawiają swojego przywódcę Jarla Rugusa. Bohaterowie w podzience za pomoc są zaproszeni na ucztę i jutro mogą ruszać dalej. Okazało się również, że jest tu Gorn - kowal z Sitri który stracił żonę i dzieci. Biesiada trwa w najlepsze kiedy Rymbaba zaprasza zauroczoną Kenshi do tańca. W tym czasie Szaminit znajduje pokój w którym nocuje a Ray i Joseph biorą udział w konkursie picia. Oczywiście kończy się to ogólną popijawą i spaniem gdzie popadnie. Wszystkich budzi gwar i odgłowsy walki na zewnątrz. Jest wczesny ranek a w zamku straż przygotowała zasadzkę. Bardyci i wszyscy w środku mają zostać aresztowani. Szaminit zbiega na dół i odnajduje pijaną Kenshi, z którą starają się dostać na zewnątrz. Robią wyłom w ścianie i przez niego uciekają lewitacją w stronę lasu. Kiedy Kenshi czuje się już lepiej postanawiają udawać zwykłych przechodniów i sprawdzić co się dzieje pod zamkiem. Tam zaciągają się jako pomocnicy w leczeniu i opatrywaniu ran. Kiedy cała akcja kończy się ruszają na północ razem z wozami, gdzie trafiają na zmęczonych i brudnych Reya i Josepha. Razem, już bez większych przeszkód docierają nocą do Rioweste. Miasto jest zamknięte na noc, więc muszą spędzić czas w Karczmie na Rogatkach. Dochodzi tam do kilku incydentów, ale Joseph znajduje tam bratnią duszę. Rankiem udają się do miasta. Ray nadal pozostaje tajemniczy więc drużyna się rozdziela. Szaminit oraz Kenshi udają się do biblioteki, gdzie spędzają większą część dnia, na noc wynajmują pokój w karczmie a ranem wyruszają na plażę. Tam spotyka ich Joseph proszący o pomoc. Kenshi mie może mu odmówić i rusza na pomoc. Okazuje się,że ma on Glejt, ale nie jest magiem i nie może go użyć. Kenshi niestety też nie może, bo jest kobietą. Finalnie Kenshi wraz z Szaminitem kolejnego dnia postanawiają wrócić do Torfog. Wielka Ucieczka Ray i Joseph dostosowują się do życia w lochu. Niestety w związku z brakiem mocy magicznej Ray nie może uciec sam z siebie. Rozprawa na której Szaminit był świadkiem nie poszła najlepiej. Prawdopodobnie przez pystakte słownictwo Raya. W związku z tym, że nie ma szansy na uczciwe wyjście angażuje pozostałych więźniów i organizuje bunt. Finalnie Ray i Joseph ukrywają się w lesie pod miastem. Tam jeszcze starają się przekonać Szaminita do pomocy. Ten jednak wykorzystuje swoje zdolności aby ich zwieść i doprowadzić przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. Szaminit wstawia się przed sądem za Josephem , jako zwykłym popychadłem i narzędziem Raya. Ray jednak stara się być twardy. Tak więc cała trójka staje przed obliczem Mistrzów Gildii wody i Ray oraz Joseph zostają objęci Magiczną Kuratelą - raz na 7 dni muszą wstawić się do dowolnej gildii magicznej w celu zażycia odtrutki. inaczej zamienią się w kamień. Symbolem ich statusu jest czarna obrączka na małym palcu prawej dłoni. Jedyną możliwości odkupienia win Raya jest wykonanie swojego zadania i następnie pomoc Josephowi. Tak więc we współpracy z Szaminitem ruszają do grobowców magów niedaleko Sandholvin. Ray dzięki notatkom znajduje tajne przejście i ukrytą komnatę. W niej posążek sowy siedzącej na czaszce. Wykorzystuje znalezione w labiryncie kryształy aby otwierać kolejne korytarze. Finalnie stają przed obrońca cmentarzyska - wielkim Minotaurem. Po jego pokonaniu sytuacja nie wygląda za ciekawie. Jopseph zajęty jest ścierwem minotaura i sprawdzaniem uzyskanej broni. W tym czasie Ray stoi ze sztyletem nad nieprzytomnym Szaminitem... O 3 takich co im ukradli ciało Nasi bohaterowie odpoczywają po ciężkiej walce z obrońcą Cymentarzyska. Joseph ogląda zdobyty miecz. Mimo, że Minotaur używał go jednoręcznie, to dla Bohatera jest to broń dwuręczna. W tym czasie Ray podchodzi do Nieprzytomnego Szaminita. Jego cele nie są znane, ale łatwo wyczuć, że chciałby wykorzystać go jako kolejnego maga do 100 dusz. Joseph zauważa przy jelcu dziwny kamień połyskujący nieznacznie. Zaciekawiony postanawia zapytać Raya. Ten nie zna się na kamieniach, lecz próbuje czegoś dowiedzieć się o Kamieniu. W tym czasie Szaminit odzyskuje świadomość. Okazuje się, że rana gorzej wygląda niż jest w rzeczywistości. Po opatrzeniu okazuje się, że będzie miał bliznę. Kiedy już odpoczęli przeszukują pomieszczenie. Znajdują szczątki jeszcze kilku śmiałków, niektóre dość świeże, prawdopodobnie towarzysze tego bandyty z wejścia. Wracają do ośmiokątnej komnaty z posągiem. Umieszczają ostatnią możliwą kombinację kryształów – niebieski i żółty. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami otwiera się nowy korytarz. Wchodzą do niego wszyscy. Wygląda na to, że to labirynt, unikają kilku pułapek i walczą z potworami. Dziwnie zaczyna się dziać kiedy po raz trzeci trafiają na to samo truchło Pająka a potem na ten sam ślepy zaułek z tym samym szkieletem. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili i kilku próbach dochodzą do wniosku – nie wolno iść w lego na zakrętach, bo przenosi ich to do jednego konkretnego miejsca w labiryncie. Po kolejnych kilku próbach dochodzą do zmiany zdania i muszą wybierać TYLKO Prawe kierunki na co niespodziewanie wpadł Joseph. Wtedy też trafiają do komnaty z kluczem którego strzegł Demon. Po heroicznej walce – wystarczyło jedno uderzenie, aby każdy z bohaterów padł – trafiają do grobowca Rosomaka. Tam Ray popisuje się sprytem i rozwiązuje problem zagadkowych grobów. Mają już ciało, ale nadal nigdzie w okolicy nie odnajdują amuletu, który miał być przy Szarym Magu. Po przeszukaniu krypty odnajdą wiadomość na spodzie wieka – Rosomak ją napisał? SEKATOR – jedyne słowo wyryte w kamieniu. Trzeba więc zabrać ciało i wracać. Wychodzą z cmentarza. Okazuje się, że w mroku stracili rachubę i jest dość późno. Rozbijają więc obóz. Podczas rozbicia obozu ciało mistrza zaczyna się ruszać z brzucha wypełza mu Przeklęty Czerw – pomniejsze Mazoku – które od razu rzuca się na najbliższą osobę. Po szybkim pokonaniu go i zbadaniu idą spać. Budzi ich świt oraz dźwięk wozu jadącego w ich stronę. Na wozie jechał dobrodusznie wyglądający Krasnolud. Przedstawił się jako Grodrik Gorekson i zaprosił ich na obiad. Obiad przemienia się w kilka godzin gry w kości zakończonych kolacją i dużą ilością wina. /Po podróży i nocowaniu pod gołym niebem miło odpocząć w łóżkach. Ciepło i przyjemnie. Pachnący siennik i poduszki z pierzem. Jaka to odmiana od więzienia i tamtejszego brudu i smrodu. Jest czym oddychać. Powietrze pachnie inaczej ciepłem i pieczenią. Mięso wędzone nad ogniskiem, ale za dużo drzewa, dymu jest za dużo wszędzie, aż łapie cię kaszel, ale nie, nie we śnie, naprawdę zaczynasz kaszleć. Otwierasz załzawione oczy. Cała izba jest pełna dymu…/ Wszyscy wstają z pełną gotowością i od razu starają ugasić się pożar który został podłożony w domu. Po krasnoludzie i ciele nie ma śladu – tylko odciski kół wozu prowadzące na zachód– Sandholvin? Otumanieni wczorajszym jedzeniem – na bank coś do niego krasnolud dodał – i oczadzeni dymem idziecie nieznośnie powoli, ale nie stać was na szybszy ruch. Zamiast do południa to do Miasta docieracie wieczorem. Przy bramie miasta dowiedzieli się, że było kilku krasnoludów z wazami, bez wozów, z tobołami. Kiedy Joseph opisał albo siworudą brodę Gregora, to jeden ze strażników przypomni sobie, że mówił, że najpierw odwiedzi karczmie ZAGUBIONA STRZAŁA, bo go suszy tak, że mu aż broda siwieje – zapamiętał, bo go to rozśmieszyło. Mówi też, żeby poszukali go w dzielnic nieludzi na północno – zachodnim końcu miasta. W karczmie nikt nie widział ani nie słyszał o takim krasnoludzie, ale dowiadują się, że Jakiegoś krasnoluda Grodrika czy jakoś tak szuka kobieta chyba czarodziejka o imieniu Andala czy Amala. Od tygodnia krzątała się w dolnym mieście, ale nie wiadomo gdzie można ją znaleźć. Zapytany czy z miasta jest inne wyjście niż główna brama to oczywiście. Jest stara brama i podziemna. Ale zastrzeże, że zgodnie z tutejszym Po załatwieni swoich spraw Ray rusza do dzielnicy nieludzi – jednak jako człowiek nie jest tam mile widziany i musiał skapitulować z tego pomysłu. Tylko Szaminit, który przypomina Goblina jest taktowany poprawnie. Udaje się do karczmy gdzie dowiaduje się, że Grodrik na przyjaciela w górnym mieście – rzeźbiarza Gaspara mieszkającego w górnym mieście. Tam też udaje się później. Dom dość łatwo zlokalizował, ale właściciela nie było – Otworzyła mu jego żona, która wyznał, że Gaspare udał się na spotkanie ze swoim kolegą do Karczmy ZATOPIONY RYCERZ. Szaminit po kilku próbach dostaje się na zaplecze jako producent lodu do drinków. Dzięki niemu też dostają się do środka Ray i Joseph. Cała trójka zostaje świadkami, jak wszyscy bywalcy klubu nagle znikają. Joseph przez przypadek odkrywa tajne wyjście. Podążając za modlitewnymi śpiewami trafiają na zgromadzenie, gdzie przy głównym ołtarzu stał kapłan i Grodrik nad ciałem Rosomaka. Szaminit i Ray po raz pierwszy zaczynają „współpracować” co wywołuje chaos wśród zebranych. Krasnolud chwyta młot, ale nie ma szans z połączonymi siłami dwóch magów i szermierza – Joseph pozmawia go ręki a Ray podpala mu brodę. Bohaterowie wychodzą z ciałem Mistrza na ulicę miasta. Czas dostarczyć Maga na jego miejsce. Nietopepe Pan Chimera Edytuj Nasi bohaterowie po wyjściu z krypty i rozgromieniu sekciarzy ruszyli do gildii magów. Tam po otrzymaniu porcji leku postanowili bez zwłoki opuścili miasto. Nie chcieli przecież aby ktokolwiek z wyznawców tej dziwnej sekty ich rozpoznał. Bez problemu dotarli do murów i ruszyli w kierunku Dajjal. W czasie postoju z ciała mistrza wypełzł kolejny czerw. Byliście już na niego przygotowani, więc pokonanie go nie stanowiło problemu. Zanim dotarliście do Dajjal ustalili, ze czerwy wychodzą z ciała co koło 14-20 godzin. W Daujal spędzili dwa dni odpoczywając i zbierając siły. Następnie ruszyli do Torfog. Tam uzyskali pomoc Kenshi i Mossiego i ruszyli po odpoczynku dalej. Gdy docierają do miasta trafiają na egzekucję. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu okazuje się, ze znają 2 z 4 niedoszłych wisielców. Okazują się nimi Horacy i Wilhelm. Kenshi i Joseph wstawiają się za nimi a kiedy Szaminit słyszy, że to samosąd i samowolka również ingeruje. Farsę przerywa Porucznik garnizonu Gavril Kissin. Prosi w sposób stanowczy aby trójka ratujących pojawiła się w jego biurze wieczorem Tam daje im ofertę nie do odrzucenia. W okolicy miasta grasuje jakaś bestia i zabija mieszkańców, nawet magów czy żołnierzy. Oni się pozbędą jej a On zapomina o przewinieniach ratowanej dwójki. Bohaterowie oczywiście się zgadzają i najpierw zbierają informacje od ocalałych. Mowa jest o nietoperzowych skrzydłach, jadzie i futrze. możliwe, ze to rodzaj chimery, ale nie mogą być pewni. Po przygotowaniach merytorycznych i fizycznych zabierają towarzyskiego Raya i ruszają do gniazda. Trafiają jednak na rój szerszeni które atakują ich. Walka kończy się jednak szybko dzięki obszarowym Zajęciom Szaminita. Chimera okazuje się krzyżówką Nietoperza, skorpiona i dziobaka… Po szybkiej walce, głównie dzięki szczecie pokonują potwora. Na jego karku Joseph znajduje dziwna płytkę z wytłoczonymi w 2 liniach: PL4EG7 - PRT3AGR6 – intryguje go to więc ją zabiera ją ze zwłok potwora. W jego leżu znajdują jeszcze kilka cennych przedmiotów. Zwycięscy wracają do miasta gdzie Gavril dotrzymuje obietnicy i sowicie ich opłaca. W związku pierwszym śniegiem tego roku bohaterowie muszą się przygotować do dalszej podróży. Człowiek z Brązu Kolejny etap podróży odbywał się bez większych przeszkód. Nadchodzi czas odpoczynku więc rozbijają obóz pod rozłożystym dębem. W połowie nocy słychać jak coś pędzi traktem, to powóz który rozbija się niedaleko. Drużyna rusza z pomocą. Okazuje się, że jadąca w środku młoda dziewczyna jest w złym stanie i muszą szybko dotrzeć do miasta. Okazuje się tez, że prześladuje ich demon, potwór którego udaj się chwilowo przepędzić Szaminitowi oraz Kenshi. Po dotarciu do Nilstown Ociec dziewczyny rusza do zaprzyjaźnionego znachora który ma mu pomóc. Tam Kenshi podsłuchuje, że obaj chcą się pozbyć bohaterów. Oczywiście nie udaje się to i kiedy córka atakuje ojca ten przemienia się w karykaturalna mieszaninę golema z brązu i człowieka. Cała drużyna stawia mu czoło pokonując odmieńca. W związku z tym, że znachor i dziewczyna zniknęli drużyna postanawia wykorzystać mieszkanie do kilkudniowego odpoczynku. Święta, plusz i piernik Edytuj Do drużyny, poprzez tajne przejście trafia pomocnik Klausa - Człowieka, który z okazji Świąt Smoczego Narodzenia rozdaje dzieciom prezenty. Okazuje się, że Klaus, jak i pozostali pracownicy są uwięzieni przez Brata Klausa Frosta. Drużyna obiecuje pomóc i włamują się do siedziby Frosta. Uwalniają robotników i odzyskują zabawki. Okazuje się, ze Frost chce zniszczyć Święta i wykorzystać ich magię. Kiedy trafiają na miejsce Frost przemienia się w Krempusa z którym muszą walczyć. Na szczęście udaje się go pokonać za co Klaus ofiarowuje im prezenty. KAMIENIE ŚMIERCI Szaminit, który z powodu niestrawności pozostał w mieszkaniu zajmowanym przez drożynę. Kiedy ci uciekli Szaminit wykorzystał swój spryt aby ujść z tarapatów. Również rusza do stolicy. Po drodze poznaje Linette - kapłankę która poszukuje i potrzebuje pomocy. Szaman prowadzi ją do drużyny. W karczmie okazuje się, ze Linette i Kenshi znają się. Są to przyjaciółki z przeszłości. Historia Linnete wyglądała nieciekawie. Na jej zakon najechał dziwny mag z wataha orków którzy plądrowali i chwytali kapłanki. Jej się udało uciec ale prosi o pomoc w uwolnieniu chociaż jej siostry Ureli. Drużyna początkowo niechętnie, ostatecznie zgadza się i rusza z odsieczą. Dzięki pomysłowości Raya i tropieniu jego Psa trafiają do jaskini cyklopa z którym musza walczyć. wtedy tez uwalniają Urelie i uciekają. Kapłanka nakazuje udać się do Kalmaart. Po drodze opowiada, że strzeże w tej chwili kamienia, który chciał zdobyć ten mag. W Kalmaart jest zaś Paladyn który go uchroni i jemu musi przekazać kamień. Po kilku mniej lub bardziej udanych przygodach drużyna przekracza granice i trafia do Bezeld. Tam zostają ugoszczeni przez mieszczanina Edwina. Kiedy drużyna odzyskiwała siły postanowiła się rozdzielić i każdy sam zwiedza miasto. Ciekawostki Kategoria:Artemis Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie